Utente:Leviathan 89/Sandbox
* Utente:Leviathan_89/T1 * MediaWiki:Siti * MediaWiki:Mobile-redirect * MediaWiki:Facebook-comments-blog * MediaWiki:Facebook-like * MediaWiki:Google-button‎ * MediaWiki:Tweet-button * MediaWiki:Twitter Compleanni http://apforums.net/showthread.php?t=34700&page=45 ;Gennaio 1 - Ace, Islewan (ai.wan), Bones (Mr. 1) 2 - Lulu (Bi-pu) 3 - Iceburg-san, Aisa (ai-sa) 4 - Crocus-san (birthday flower of Jan 4th), Peterman-san 5 - Vice Admiral Strawberry (ichi go) 6 - Tilestone (TA i ru), Oimo (O i mo) 7 - Mozu (waina?) 8 - Iva-san 9 - Pickles (pi ku) 10 - Kidd, Otohime-sama (o to) 11 - Itomimizu (1=worm?) 13 - Ikaros (i=1, ka=K=13?) 14 - Sweetpea (birthday flower of Jan 14th) 15 - A.O. (Alphabet: A=1st, O=15th) 17 - Bege-san 18 - Splash and Splutter 19 - Spandine-papa 26 - Nero 27 - Lola (Proposal Day) 31 - Bro-Aladdin ;Febbraio 1 - Brogy (bu ROGI i), Doma 2 - Vivi, Killer 3 - Fuza (fu za), Bizarre (bi za), Brownbeard-sama (fusafusa?) 4 - Elder Nyon-sama (ni yon), Haru-chan (Haruta, I guess?), Prince Fukaboshi (fu KABO shi) 5 - Vista, Blamenco (bu RAMEN ko) 6 - Robin-chan, Olvia-san, Blondie (bu ro) 8 - Gonbe (ni ya-), Vice Admiral Onigumo (02=Oni, 8=Spider) 9 - Genbo, Kuma-san (nikyu nikyu), Wadatsumi (Pufferfish Day...such a day exists?) 10 - Mikazuki (KA bu.to?) 12 - Little Oars (02=O-zu, 12=Jyuunia-(Junior)) 15 - Daisy (Birthday flower of Feb 15th), Big Mam (Something Day, I'm not sure what...but it's probably candy) 16 - Captain Bluejam (bu RU. jyamu) 20 - Kumadori (Kabuki Day) 22 - Jerry, Hamburg (pupupu?) 23 - Makino-san 24 - Enishida (ji.jiyo/lady maid?) 28 - Mayor ;Marzo 1 - Minorhinoceros (mino.sai) 2 - Sanji, Wolf (San.Fuan) 3 - Hina-san, Galdino-san 4 - Mashira (saru.be-ji?), Minotaurus (mino.ushi) 5 - Sadi-chan, Minokoala (mino.koala) 6 - Saulo (sa u ro), Salome-chan (sa ro) 7 - Minozebra (mino.zebura=seven) 8 - Zambai (sa N ba I) 9 - Franky, Shanks, Mihawk (mi HO- ku) 10 - Satori (sa to ri), Nola-chan, Sentoumaru-kun (Sen.Tou?) 11 - Secretary and Palms 12 - Stelly 13 - Lafitte (sai min (hypnosis)) 14 - Smoker, Alvida (Beauty Day) 16 -Tom-san (san, to mu) 19 - Apoo, Atmos (su.igyuu (water buffalo)) 20 - Sabo, Shiki 21 - First Lieutenant Spacey (su PE- shi i) 24 - Thatch (sa tsu chi) 25 - Ohm (Ohm=Omega symbol, Electricity Appreciation Day) 26 - O-Tsuru-san (san, tsu ru) 29 - Saint Shalulia, Devon (mika.zuki/9=kyuu) 30 - Prince Manboshi (Third Boy?) 31 - Judge Baskerville ;Aprile 1 - Usopp, Kashi (KA- shi i) 2 - Zeff (shi-e fu), Jinbe-san 3 - Brook, Monda (ho shi za me (Star Shark)), Porchemy-san (Shi-e- mi) 4 - Boss (Fu-o-ku shi i), Princess Shirahoshi 5 - Vice Admiral Yamakaji, Minister of the Right (TATSUNOOTO shi go (seahorse)) 6 - Whitebeard, Captain Jean Bart (jyan.BA- ru), Speed Jiru (ji ru) 8 - Professor Clover (yotsuba (Four-leaf Clover)), Megalo (shi ya-) 9 - Captain Yorki (you ki), Marguerite, Mohmoo 13 - Morgan 14 - Hody-san (Ho-=Four, jiyo-NZU) 15 - Fossa (fu-o SSA, 15th Division Commander?) 16 - Stronger 18 - Hyouzou (yoi (drunk), Octopus?) 20 - Blueno 22 - Kuro (shi tsu ji) 23 - Califa-san 28 - Funk-chan (Elephant Day) 29 - Goldenweek (GW) ;Maggio 1 - Capoty, Kaido 2 - Vice Admmiral Garp (GEN ko tsu), Coribou (ko RI bu-) 3 - Arlong (NO ko GIRI za ME? (Saw Shark)) 4 - Ishilly (i shi RI-) 5 - Luffy, Black (Fake Luffy) 6 - Eneru (go ro go ro) 8 - Shakky-san (Birthday flower of May 8th) 9 - Sengoku-san (SEN go ku), Kong-san (ko n gu) 10 - Heracles-n 13 - Coby, Rayleigh-san 18 - Marine Captain Gorilla 19 - Vice Admiral Giant and Andre (Andre the Giant's birthday) 20 - Conis-san (ko ni su) 22 - Decalvan Brothers 23 - Chew (Kiss Day (or it could be the day of the Kisu fish, I don't know)) 25 - Big Pan 31 - Lacueva ;Giugno 1 - Moda-chan (International Milk Day), Saint Charlos 2 - Lucci-san, Chimney (CHI mu ni-), Vice Admiral Ronse (ron.zu) 3 - Mousse-san (mu-.su) 4 - Epoida (IMO mu shi (caterpillar)) 5 - Jyabura (rou ga?) 6 - Vice Admiral Momonga (mo mo NGA), Karma (6 arms) 7 - Perona-chan (ro- na) 8 - Saldeath-tan (rou ban), Vice Admiral Lacroix (RAKU ro wa) 9 - Rockstar (ro-kku), Surume (69<--Shape of tentacles?) 10 - Dalton-san (DO ru ton), Rouge-san (ru-.jyu) 11 - Guard (rain of plums?/Shiryuu of the Rain) 12 - Disco (Bazaar Day) 20 - Amadob 22 - Gyro (Sign of Cancer) 24 - Prince Ryuuboshi (In Chinese, six=liu.bo shi) 28 - Saint Roswald (ro.zu wa-DO) 29 - Fukurou (fuku.rou read backwards) 30 - Elmy (E ru mi-) ;Luglio 2 - Minister of the Left (na MA zu (catfish)) 3 - Nami, Neptune-sama (nami (wave)) 4 - Caribou (na shi (bottomless) swamp) 6 - Roux (Lucky Seven's 7.ru-), Namur (na MYU- ru) 7 - Laki-san (Lucky Seven?) 8 - Paulie, Daruma (Falling seven times, yet standing back up eight times (Japanese proverb I guess?)=daruma) 10 - Kamakiri, Ramba 16 - Helmeppo, Seto 17 - Hammond-san (Gion Festival=Hamo Festival...I don't understand this connection) 23 - Richie 29 - Rear Admiral Kadar ;Agosto 1 - Monk, Aphelandra-chan 2 - Yasopp (ya SOP pu) 3 - Blackbeard, Inazuma-san (Scissors Day) 4 - Amazon-san, Dirt Boss (TSURU ha shi?) 5 - Gaimon-san (hako (box)), Octopako (pa ko), Shot (ba SU ko) 6 - Sodom and Gomorrah, Blenheim (ha i mu) 7 - Kaku, Bellamy (ha IE na) 8 - Buggy, Hatchan (eight, octopus) 9 - Wapol (ba ku ba ku), Vegapunk (pa n ku) 10 - Gedatsu (ban tou), Hattori (ha to) 11 - Duval-danna 15 - Bon-chan (Obon), Professor Tsukimi 16 - Akainu 18 - Wiper (wa i pa-) 19 - Motobaro (ba i ku) 22 - Decken-chan 25 - Corgi 28 - Vice Warden (ha n ni ya) 30 - Dadan ;Settembre 1 - Kiwi (kyu- i-), Bonney-chan, Delacuaji (ku A hi?) 2 - Hebihime-sama 3 - Lieutenant Commander Brandnew, Sandersonia (ku JYA.san DA-), McGuy 4 - Wanze-san, Kumacy (ku MA shi-) 5 - Crocodile-san, Marigold (ku JYA.go- RUDO) 6 - Moria (ku ro (Black)=shadow), Squardo (ku mo (spider)), Macro (MA ku ro) 8 - Cabaji, Rakyou (RA ku you) 9 - Hawkins, Madam Shyarley (Fortune Telling Day) 10 - Marine Captain T-bone, Marine Captain Very Good (gu ddo) 11 - Cricket-san (ku.K=11th letter of the alphabet?) 12 - Curiel (ku.L=12th letter of the alphabet) 13 - Hoe 15 - Spoil-jiisan (Elders' Day) 16 - Laboon (ku ji ra (whale)), Rindo (Birthday flower of Sep 16th) 18 - Dias 19 - Krieg (ku RI i ku) 20 - Shura (Sky Day?) 21 - Aokiji, Pappug (Fashion Show Day) 24 - Su 30 - Pizarro-sama ;Ottobre 1 - Mohji, Vice Admiral Comil (Coffee Day) 2 - Dorry, Tonjit-san (ton.ji) 3 - Yama (Mountain Day) 4 - Calgara (1004/sen shi), Oars 5 - Marco, Augur (oto.goe?), Kokoro-san (Schedule Appreciation Day?), Dragon (do RA go N) 6 - Tashigi, Law 8 - Pierre (Heavenly Horse/ten.ba), Vice Admiral Doberman 9 - Norland (tei 'to ku'?), Warden (do ku), Dosun 10 - Den-chan-san (Ten) 13 - Izou-san 14 - Haredas-san 16 - Taroimo (ta ro i mo or the Premier Day of 'Antartica') 18 - Doc Q 20 - Tyranno-chan (Iceburg's mouse, not the Supernova) 23 - Dofla (do.fu RA mi NGO) 25 - Kuroobi (Karate Day), Koala-chan (Koala First Appearance Day?) 30 - Domino-san (do mi no), Magra (tosaka?) 31 - Shelly-chan, Bay-san (Halloween/Ice Witch) Drake: Oct 10th (Dies=Spanish for 10.do RE-KU/Blue Deep), Oct 24th (SBS) ;Novembre 1 - Vice Admiral Dalmatian (Dog Day) 3 - Keimi 4 - Kashigami (K=11th letter of the alphabet.shi?) 5 - Tiger-san 6 - Ryuuma (kanji for 'ten' + 'one' = 'warrior'/samurai.In Chinese, six=liu) 7 - Holy 9 - Saint Jalmack, Albion 11 - Zoro, Jozu (Gemstone Day), Zeo (Stripe? Mirror Day?) 13 - Kingdew (11th Division Commander.King in Trump=13) 16 - Porche-chan (ai.do ru) 19 - Benn-chan 20 - Bepo-chan 23 - Kizaru, Ankoro (Lantern Day) 24 - Ran-sama (Birthday flower of Nov 24th) 26 - Goro-san (Nice Bath Day) ;Dicembre 5 - Dr. Indigo (in ji.go) 19 - Hog-tan (12=Twelve=to ru.do ku, read backwards?), Dogra 22 - Gan Fall-san (Winter Solstice/traditionally eat pumpkins) 24 - Chopper 25 - Burgess (Jesus Christ's birthday) 30 - Ab-sama (a bu.sa ro) 31 - Roger (New Year's Eve, his son Ace to takeover the next day?) http://raftelforums.com/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=373&start=10 (date all'americana) *Big Mom - February 15th (candy day?) *Woop Slap's is 2/28 *Vista's bd 2/5 *Kuma - February 9th (number pun for ni-2 kyu-9) *Tsuru's bd 3/26 *Sentoumaru bd 3/10 *Lafitte's bd 3/13 *Devon's bd 3/29 *Wolf bd 3/2 *Stronger's bd 4/16 *Jinbe - April 2nd *Hody - April 14th (ho = four, yon-zu) *Garp's bd: May 2nd *Sengoku's bd 5/9 *Demalo Black's bd 5/5 *Kaido - May 1st *Shiliew's bd is 6/11 *Portgas D. Rouge bd is 6/10 *Vasco's bd is 8/5 *Wapol's bd 8/9 *Hattori's bd is August 10th *Yasopp's bd is August 2nd. *Moriah - September 6th (number pun for black shadow) *Avalo Pisaro's birthday is September 30th. *Van Augur's bd is October 5th. *Doc Q's bd 10/18 *Tyranosaurus' bd 10/20 *Magellan's bd: 10/9 *Dragon's bd October 5th *Doflamingo - October 23rd *Jozu - November 11th (day of jewls?) *Jesus' bd 12/25 .]] Test Test Test Test. « Mostra note « Nascondi note Note Test schema colore